


Freeing the End(paused)

by GhostTownFoxx



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, youtubeurs-dream
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, ender dragone, georgenotfound - Freeform, miencraft, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownFoxx/pseuds/GhostTownFoxx
Summary: After hanging up the phone with George and Sapnap, something, out of this world happens to dream and his friends. Will they survive?
Kudos: 9





	1. Light

“Dreammmmm I have to go to bed!” George complained into his mic, Dream snickered.

“George, don't leave me~” he replied in a mocking tone of George`s accent. Sapnap burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“I'm ending the stream now, bye everyone!” George said, and Dream saw he was waving everyone goodbye with a big smile to his stream. Dream`s heart fluttered a little. After his final wave, the stream ended, and it was only him, George, and Sapnap. 

“Seriously guys, I have to go to bed, it's like, 3 am here!” George groaned, his words slightly muddy. 

“Fine Fine, well let you get your beauty sleep Gogy,” Sapnap shouted into his mic, startling them both. 

“Why…. Why would you do it?” George groaned. 

Dream wheezed, and sapnap was roaring with laughter. 

“I'm going to bed now, Good night guys,” George replied.

“Night Night gogy, we love you~,” Sapnap said jokingly.

“Yeah, we love you Gogy~”

“Good. Night.” 

“SAY IT BACK,” Sapnap shouted.

“No,” George hung up, leaving Sapnap and dream in a fit of giggles. Sapnap yawned loudly. “Welp, I should probably get to bed, good night Dream!” 

“Night,” he said, hanging up the phone and leaning back in his chair. He ruffled his hair and got up to get himself ready for bed. It was only seven, but he was exhausted. He walked into the bathroom, preparing his green toothbrush. He began brushing his teeth, looking at himself through his old mirror.

God, he looked like a wreck. His dirty blond hair was tangled and messy, his skin pale like he hasn't seen the sun in days. His shirt all wrinkled. Even his emerald green eyes looked dead. He sighed, spitting out his toothpaste and going to change into a set of pajamas. He chose a pair of muted green ones, shorts, and a t-shirt. It was hot in Florida, putting over half of his remaining pajamas out of the question.

He grabbed his phone and layed down, opening Twitter. He scrolled through some people`s tweets, admiring some fanart he found. He looked at the time after a while of doing this and frowned. 10 pm. How is it already 10 pm!?

He sighed, powering off his phone and staring at his roof. He began to let his mind wander, thinking of new content ideas. 

He was suddenly snapped out of his trance from a blinding light being emitted from his p.c. He covered his eyes, hissing from it. He quickly got up to turn it off, but even with all of his attempts, the light stayed. 

He groaned, he would have to get that fixed tomorrow. He threw a blanket over it and began walking away, but as soon as he turned his back, the light lit the entire room, making it a pure white and blinding the poor boy.   
He covered his eyes with his arms, falling onto the ground.

But the ground he fell on, felt different. It felt like…. Grass?

He opened his eyes, and he was in a beautiful forest. There were tall birch trees everywhere, light fluttering through their light green leaves, leaving a golden glow on his skin. He let out a breath, was he dead? He looked to his left noticing a small pond and wandered over to it.

He gawked at his reflection. He was still him, but different. He had a white smiling mask covering his face, and a green cropped hoodie with a tight black turtleneck shirt under it. His pants were a dusty green with multiple pockets, ending into dark leather combat boots. He put his hands in his pockets, but couldn't find the end. 

He suddenly heard the rattling of bushes behind him.

“Dream…?”  
“Dream..?”


	2. And it Begins

Dream quickly turned around, shocked, and on edge. But the sight he saw shacked him even more.

George and Sapnap stand in front of him, but they are different too.

George had white round glasses rested on his head, and a blue un-buttoned cropped collared and cropped t-shirt. Under it, he had a lighter blue shirt, with a red-outlined white square that read “404” in red. His pants were similar to Dream`s except they were black. He wore what appeared to be red converse hightops.

Sapnap was wearing a white bandanna around his head, and a white shirt with a fire symbol over a black long-sleeved one. He had dark fingerless gloves and dark sweatpants that ended at his knees. He wore brown combat boots and was carrying a bag that wrapped around his shoulder and torso. 

“Dream…?” They said in unison, looking at Dream up and down carefully.

“Yeah…” he simply replied. 

“OH MY, THANK GOD DREAM!” Sapnap shouted, him and George running up to hug him. 

Dream looked down confused. “Where are we?” he asked.

“I don't know,” George replied, “All I know is that my P.c made this blinding light and I woke up here next to Sapnap,” the short man explained, Sapnap nodding.

“Huh, weird,” Dream examined the familiar trees. “Is this… a birch tree?” He asked.

Before the others could reply, Dream began punching the tree, surprised when he felt nothing.

“DREAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” George shouted, trying to pull Dream`s hand away in concern. But, before he could, the tree broke, leaving a single floating piece of wood in front of them. 

George and Sapnap looked down at it in shock, speechless. 

“Welp, that proves that theory,” Dream said, picking up the Birch piece and examining it. “This is so weird…”

He turned to see them both still shocked. “So, I'm pretty sure this is Minecraft,” he said.

“No Shit Sherlock,” Sapnap replied. “But, like, but, how!? I was just in my room!?”

Dream sat down and cupped his face in his hand thinking. He heard George muttering how he still couldn't see Dream`s face, causing him to smirk a little. “Well, the obvious answer to why we are here is most likely that we are here is that bright light, but…” 

He socked Sapnap square in the face.  
“DUDE WHAT THAT FUCK!?” He cupped his chin. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“I'm Batman,” Dream smirked. “Also to make sure it wasn't just a silly dream,”

“Why didn't you just pinch yourself?” Sapnap exclaimed, but it seemed the pain on his jaw was gone. “Hm-?”   
“Because, I wanted to test if we regenerate, hmmm….” Dream began looking all over his body, then looked down at his arm. “Look! Our health, inventory, and food bars!” He was happy with himself for finding all this out so quickly, but it was pretty obvious if you pay attention. Everything is more squared than normal, and there are wild pigs, cows, and chickens running around. Dream ran up to a chicken, punching it three times before it turned into a floating piece of raw chicken.

“Huh, not as violent as I thought it would be, eh!?” Dream blinked, the world was thrown into a pit of glitches, turning some blocks a threatening purple. The world shook, causing them to fall to the ground, and earning multiple scratches. 

The glitching stopped, leaving them bracing on the ground. “Is it over..?”

George, Dream, and Sapnap got onto their feet, brushing off fallen branches. “Looks like it, “ Dream said, going to inspect the purple blocks. He brushed his fingers lightly against it.

“ASHDFDHSJFDF FUCK!” he screamed. “Uh, I mean, ow…” he rubbed his hand, it looked like the purple burned him. “That's gonna leave a mark…” he watched as he slowly regenerated, but the burn mark stayed. “Interesting,”

“Dream, are you ok!?” George asked as he and Sapnap ran over with handfuls of wood.

“Yeah yeah, I'm fine,” he grabbed a stack of wood that Sapnap handed him, and tried pressing the inventory Icon on his arm, his eyes lighting up when it worked. It was almost like Minecraft V.R in a way, but not exactly. He began crafting a crafting table, then a pickaxe. 

“Wait Dream,” George started. “Don't you think we need to find out how to get out before we do anything?” he asked, and Dream put away his stuff. 

“I guess so, actually, yeah we probably should…”

“Uh, I think we have a much bigger problem,” Sapnap said, motioning at the setting sun. 

George shivered, and Dream got to work and began meaning stone, breaking out in a sweat after meaning about 10 pieces, and began crafting swords and more pics. “Should we try and make a shelter?” he asked.

“We don't know how to build yet, and besides, we need to learn how to kill mobs quickly,” George replied. 

“GOGY BEHIND YOU!” Sapnap screeched jumping at a giant spider, its eight eyes looking vengeful. Sapnap began smacking it with the short screaming. 

“STAB IT DON'T SMACK IT!” George said, stabbing it.

Dream watched with a face that could only be described as “What am I witnessing, these guys play this for a job…” 

Dream walked up and slashed the spider, finishing it off. “Smacking it only cuts it a little, stabbing it is effective but slow, slashing it with your sword is the best way to do it,”

The boys grumbled to themselves, Sapnap picking up the webs. “Well, maybe we will get enough to make some bows,” George nodded, picking up the spider eye. The xp suddenly flowed into them. 

“Woah, I feel so different-” Sapnap said. “That stuff feels like an energy drink,”

“Guys, we need to figure out why we are here, and how we get out I reckon,” George explained. “Do we need to-”

“Probably defeat the ender dragon,” Dream continued, making his way up a tree. “It makes sense, these purple blocks looks the same as the dragons harming particles, so it would make sense,” 

He lined up a bow, shooting directly into a zombie's head, weakening it for Sapnap to finish off. “When did you get a bow?” George asked.

“I killed a couple of skeletons, but anyway, we need to start forming a plan, a plan to kill that dragon and free the end.


	3. Day 1

Morning finally came, and oh boy was it beautiful.  
Everything was damp with a light dew, reflecting the golden rays cast from the sky. The morning grass smelled fresh and clean. 

Dream had no doubt it would have been called a paradise, but it was anything but.

They had been up for most of the night, killing mobs and running from skeletons, finally deciding to take turns sleeping up in a tree while the others killed threatening mobs.

Dream and Georgs must have fallen asleep on watch because the moment Dream woke up he noticed the small brunette fast asleep, head resting on his shoulder. He blushed a little, glad the others were not awake to see it. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep when he noticed George began to wake. 

George sat up quickly, squeaking at the fact he was resting against Dream. Dream opened his eyes a little, still questioning how he could see through the mask, but other people could not see him, but it was worth it to see George`s flushed face. 

Suddenly, Dream startled at the scream of Sapnap falling out of the tree above them with a thud on the soft grass, crushing it. He wheezed, the air leaving his lungs. Dream and George crashed to the ground laughing.

“STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE CRABS!” he shouted, only causing them to laugh harder, Dream was wheezing.

“I. Can’t. Breath-” Dream barely managed to get out. 

When they finally caught their breath, they quickly got to work just as planned. They planned to collect as much wood and stone as they could and find a cave. 

About an hour later, they were stacked and found a nice looking cave. It had a large entrance, vines draping down. A faint orange glow can be seen, must be lava. “Ok, this will be extremely dangerous, I want everyone to watch their backs, ok?” He said, the tone in his voice serious to push his point.

“Yeah yeah, now let's get some diamonds!” Sapnap said, running into the mouth of the cave with a torch Dream handed him. Dream and George began to follow, George nervous. 

“Look, Iron!” Sapnap said, running off to go and collect it. George and Dream began to mine at some coal, glancing at George a few times, noticing the sweat forming on his brow. He finally broke a piece, and his face lit up with pride. 

“Good job,” Dream replied, breaking his sixth piece and stuffing it into his inventory. 

“Thanks…” George murmured. Not even five minutes later, he brought up the one question Dream didn't know if he wanted to answer. “Can I see your face?” 

Dream froze, stuttering over possible answers in his mind, then decided. “Sure,” he slowly began to move his hand hesitant towards the buckle, but before he could lay his fingers on it, he world slightly glitched, a high pitched scream was heard from further down the cave.

George and Dream looked at each other shocked, then burst into a sprint down the cave.

But they didn't get far until they saw Sapnap running up towards them carrying diamonds.

Followed by quite a bit of skeletons and creepers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- George brought out his stone sword, Dream already having crafted an iron one. “HELP MEEEEEEEEE!” Sapnap shouted, his white bandanna trailing behind him as he ran. The skeletons shot their arrows, missing as he did his best to dodge them. 

Dream ran at the mobs, slashing at a creeper, it hissed, started to blow up, so Dream trusted his gut and slashed it twice again, bracing, but the creeper turned into a simple gun powder. 

He turned to look at George, but he was met with blowing up creeper.

The explosion flung Dream against the wall, knocking the wind out of his lunges. He felt the rocks shred his clothing and scrape his skin raw. Surprisingly, his mask was perfectly fine. He looked down at his health: Two hearts, and not enough food to heal. 

“Crap, I need help!” he screamed, but George and Sapnap had their troubles, being back against the wall by a group of skeletons. 

“Cover me Sapnap, I'll make a shield!” he exclaimed. Sapnap Immediately began hitting back the skeletons. An arrow struck his side and he yelped out in pain, blood seeping through the fabric of his clothing. 

“Got it!” George said, hiding them behind the wooden shield. Arrows began splitting through the wood. “Dream where are you!?” An arrow struck through, nearly striking Sapnap in the face. “Ack!”

Dream got out his bow, beginning to shoot at the distracted skeletons, and finishing off the last creeper. One of the skeletons noticed him and aimed its bow and releasing the arrow, right at Dreams head. 

Or so he thought because the arrow didn’t hit him, instead, it was stuck into a certain wooden shield. “George!?” 

“Hey don't forget about me green bitch!” Sapnap grunted out, supporting the shield as multiple arrows rained down. 

“We need to get out of here-” George began, cut off from the pain of an arrow clipping his ear. 

“Well no duh! How!?” Sapnap snapped back.

Dream looked around for something, anything. Cobblestone, coal, dirt, gravel, andesi- GRAVEL! He followed the line of gravel, right above them, and the mobs. “When I say go, point the shield to the roof,”  
“What!?”

“Trust me!”

George nodded.

“Go!”

Dream threw his iron pic at the gravel, George pointing the shield upward as Dream instructed. Before a skeleton could shoot at them, a chain of reactions was set off, dust and pebbles rained down, then the gravel as well, covering them all.

The crunch of bone and scraping of skiing could be heard through the falling of rubble. “Ack!” Dream grunted, a sharp piece of gravel slicing his hand. 

Finally, the gravel stopped falling. They worked together to use the shield and get out of the pile of gravel and to get out as quickly as possible, not even stopping to catch their breaths until they got out. 

But when they finally did, they collapsed to the floor gasping for air. “Never. Again.” George said, his voice muffled from his face pressed against the grass.

Sapnap sat up, “well, at least I got us diamonds,” he said, holding up about ten pieces. Normally, diamonds would just look blue to Dream, but after that near-death experience, he decided to look at the details. Yes, the diamonds were a cool, cold looking light blue, that was see-through. The setting sun’s light reflected off of it, making it only shine brighter. 

“Ooooo, what should we craft?” George asked. 

“I would care for some new pics,” Subpoena said, Dream nodded.

“Maybe we will find Netherite, who knows?”

Dream looked at the mixed purples and oranges of the setting sun as a left the sky. “Who is on patrol first?”

“How about tonight we build a house and some beds, after all, I collected a bunch of wool, and here is some food,” Sapnap said, tossing Dream some bread.

Dream began chowing down, taking out his cobblestone to begin building.


	4. Day 2

Dream slowly blinked awake, inhaling the sharp air. It felt colder out, more dead. He sat up in his bed, glancing at the others to make sure they were safe before he got up.

Last night they built themselves a small cobblestone house to protect themselves, only enough room to put their three beds together. Sapnap called the first bed, causing George and Dream to be next to each other, but he didn't mind. 

He slowly opened the frail wooden door and closed it gently behind him. Turning around to see a completely purple and burning forest floor.

“UHFIGNDNU-” Dream shouted as his shoeless foot was burned, and quickly jumped back inside, startling Sapnap and George.

“I'm TrYiNg tO SlEeP,” Sapnap complained, rubbing his eyes.

George threw his blanket aside, sword at the ready, and running out the door with only socks on ready for a fight.

“George no-” Dream barely managed to get out before George's childish scream could be heard.

“George!?” Sapnap screamed at him, also getting up, but Dream pushed him back. 

Dream facepalmed, pulling a burnt George back in. “How low are you?” He looked down at the Burnes on George’s bare skin, and the scorch marks on his clothing, wincing. 

“I’m on t-t-three hearts,” George barely managed to stammer, curling up in a ball.

Dream opened his inventory, taking out a stack of bread, and handing it to George. But the moment George went to grab the bread, he hissed in pain, whimpering a little. 

“This is bad…” Dream mumbled. “Open your mouth George,” He instructed.

George opened his mouth, and Dream began to feed the bread to him, lightly brushing his brown sable hair out of his face. Dream new how bad that must have burned, having touched it before, and that these leave scars. He noticed the pained sweat forming on his head.

When George was fully healed, Dream gave him the rest of the bread, just in case. Sapnap began to put on his shoes, breaking their beds and the cobblestone house. 

“We need to move asap,” Sapnap began. “But how are we going to avoid all of that?” he motioned at the purple glowing blocks. 

Dream offered a hand to George, thankful that his burns are only scars now. He glanced at his one scar on his hand and smiled. “Looks like we are burnt buddies,” he snickered, and George playfully hit him on the arm. 

“Ok lovebirds, focus on the problem,” Sapnap said, causing Dream`s hidden cheeks to flush. Lovebirds, huh?

“We go try and just bridge over it, do we have enough blocks?” He asked, opening his inventory, only seeing thirty pieces of cobblestone. “How many blocks do you guys have?”

George shook his head, only showing three blocks, Sapnap only twelve, nowhere near enough. 

They all sat down, trying to think. “What if we build-up to the trees? We should be able to jump across them, right?” George asked. “Just like in those manhunt videos,” 

Dream jumped up. “That's it, your brilliant George!” 

“I could have thought about that too,” Sapnap mumbled out, crossing his arms. “But will the leaves be like real life, or will they be able to walk on them?”

“It’s worth a shot,” George replied.

“Well, let’s give this a go, we need more blocks and food,” Dream said, walking onto the last normal block, and began to build to the nearest tree. “Do you guys think you can collect my blocks?” 

“On it!” Sapnap said, breaking two blocks so he can get under and break more to build up. 

“I’ll wait until your up to I can do that too,” George said. 

When George finished building up, they were all huddled together on the same block.

“How do we tell if we can walk on it?” Sapnap asked, looking over George’s shoulder. 

Dream didn't answer, and jumped right into the leaves, feet only sinking about an inch. “That how,” he said, walking on the light-colored leaves. The view from up there was beautiful if you looked past the purple. Trees were going for miles, and a few ponds scattered around. In the distance, he could spot a broken portal and an ocean. 

“Bingo,” he said. “Sapnap, could you craft us those pic axes?” 

“Hell yeah I can,” Sapnap replied, taking out and placing his crafting table to start crafting. George jumped down beside Dream.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” He asked.

“Yeah, but god, it probably would look better if I wasn't color blind,” he sighed, and Dream felt a ping of pity. 

“Yeet,” Sapnap said, throwing the pics at them.

“Watch it Sapnap you could have hurt us,” George exclaimed, picking his up, and handing the other to Dream. “Let’s go,” 

Dream lead the way to the broken portal, noticing the lava and water near it. What a lucky place. They began to run across the treetops until they got there. Dream opened the chest, finding a fire aspect gold sword, and some bread. 

“Think we can complete this portal?” Sapnap asked, but Dream was already crafting a bucket. He carefully placed down lava, then water, then lava, then water to repair the missing blocks. 

“Anyone got any flint and steel-” He was cut off by the sound of Sapnap lighting the portal. 

They all stood there in awe. The portal was swirls of majestic purples and pinks, looking like it was glazed over, with a mesmerizing glow. Dream walked up and brushed his hand against the obsidian. Smooth, not like he expected. It looked almost like it had a thin layer of glass over it. 

“Let’s craft some armor quickly,” Dream said, setting down his crafting table to get to work, the others following. 

“I have extra iron, anyone needs any?” Dream said, putting on his helmet and putting his sword in a sheath. 

“Yes please!” George said, “I need to make some pants,”

“Uh, guys?” 

“Hm?”

“Hm?”

The glitch was running at them, infecting the forest and surrounding them. Blocks were turning purple, and mobs were dying. Sapnap quickly saved a baby fox from becoming the next victim, putting it in his bag. 

“EVERYONE GET IN THE PORTAL!” Dream shouted, shoving George and Sapnap in. He looked back, then jumped into the portal.


	5. Day 3

When Dream jumped out of the portal, the air around him was dry and hot. He opened his eyes and was shocked by how insane this place looked. There were different reds everywhere, with lava pools and random blue flames. He could see a few blue and red trees in the distance and a few mobs. 

“Woah,” He murmured, and started looking around for Sapnap and George, but he couldn't see them. He heard what sounded like a sharp inhale, then was thrown into the air by a ghast fireball. 

“AAAAAA,” He screamed as he began to plummet over the edge, barely managing to catch himself with his arms, a pain shooting through his shoulder. He looked down against his better judgment, staring into the searing heat of golden lava under him, hearing what sounded like footsteps. “HELP!” he shouted. 

He heard a gasp. “Dream!” He heard Sapnap yell, then he felt a pair of hands grab his arm, trying to pull him up. “George, over here!”

Dream heard another set of footprints running over and grabbing his other arm. Subpoena and George began to pull Dream up, clearly struggling.

“Dam, you're heavy,” Sapnap huffed.

“You're just weak,” Dream grimaced.

“I will literally end you right now,” Sapnap retorted, and George finally pulled him up. Dream breathed heavily, his heart rate begins to slow down. Dream sat up, gripping onto the netherrack blocks under him. 

“Well, that was an interesting turn of events, glad to see you guys survived ten seconds without me-” Dream said, cut off by the gasping by the Ghast. “FUCK RUN,” he said, taking out his shield to protect him. 

Sapnap and George ran screaming, Dream following, and started running. They rounded a corner, and the Ghast was out of sight. 

“I HATE the nether,” George spat. 

“Awwwwe, is Georgey scared~,” Sapnap asked, cooing. 

“Shut up,”

“Guys stop fighting, we need to find the nether fortress, and for all, we know you guys lead us the wrong way,” he scolded them. 

Sapnap sighed, looking around. “Mmmmm, let’s go this way!’ He said, walking away. Dream facepalmed but began to follow. They walked towards a bunch of pigmen, getting slight glances as they passed carefully not to hit any of them. George covered his nose, repelled by the rotting flesh mixed with pig smell. 

They walked for a while, getting their fair share of burns and cuts. Subpoena was still clutching his arm from an earlier Piglin attack. Dream’s feet hurt, and his legs were sore. This was probably more exercise than he would ever get in a week. Suddenly, George collapsed, coughing.

“George are you ok?” Dream asked, dropping by his side. George simply nodded, struggling a little to get up with Dream`s help. 

“Guys look!” Sapnap shouted, pointing at something in the distance. Dream squinted at it, barely making out a dark fortress. He was shocked Sapnap could see it from this far away. “Let's head over!” 

They began to make their way over to the fortress, having to bridge over a lava pool.

“Careful Sapnap!” Dream shouted when Sapnap almost fell in. Dream was carrying George on his back, not wanting to take chances. 

“Awwwwe, is the pissbaby scared?” Sapnap snickered. 

“Sapnap I don’t want to die either,” George complained, holding onto Dream tighter. 

Sapnap placed the last blocks of the bridge as Dream and George waited. They all nodded at each other, jumping onto the rough fortress floor. Dream set George down, using wiping the sweat off of his brow. 

They all began to walk carefully around, avoiding wither skeletons. Dream finished stabbing one, thankful he wasn't hit. He opened a chest it was near, twitching at the creaking hinges. Gold, some iron, bones, cobwebs, nothing special. 

“Should we try finding a blaze spawner now?” Subpoena asked, scratching the back of his head and using his sword for support. 

“Yeah,” Dream simply replied, putting the chest items into his inventory, and getting up. He wiped his ashy hands onto the material of his pants. “Which direction?” Dream asked, looking at the fork in the hallway.

“Let’s go left,” George said, beginning to walk left of the fork. Subpoena shrugged and followed him, whistling. Dream rolled his eyes and took out his shield before following. 

“Do you hear that-?” Sapnap asked, eyes lighting up. “Is that a spawner? Oh please let it be a spawner, I hate this place,” 

They rounded a corner, coming upon a set of stairs. Dream ran up them, almost missing a step. He smiled at the sight of a spawner, a single Blaze sitting there. He ran up to it, shield at the ready, and began stabbing it. 

“Dream wait for us!” Sapnap complained, coming up behind him.  
A second Blaze spawned, spewing fire at George as he finally made his way up. He shrieked, throwing up his shield to bat away the flames. He took out his ax, and began to counter-attack it. 

“How many Blaze rods do you reckon we should get?” he asked. 

“Ten, six-teen to be safe?” Sapnap asked, finishing up another blaze that spawned behind him. 

Dream nodded, patting fire off of his clothing before he burned. “I have five so far, how about you guys-?” 

“Three,” George said.

“Four, make that five now!” Sapnap said, earning another one. 

“I think we are good then!” Dream said, motioning for them to follow as he ran away from the blaze Spawner. He stopped after rounding a corner, panting for air, his lunges feeling dry from the heat. 

“Let’s start heading back, we need to get some ender pearls as well-” Dream was cut off

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

“Shit”

Sapnap put away his sword so he didn't cut himself, positioning his shield above his head for falling bricks, and George braced himself. Dream did the same, seeing blocks glitching. “WE NEED TO MOVE!” he alerted them, taking off in a sprint with George and Sapnap following him. He looked behind them, the glitch was hot on their trail as they ran through the hallway of the fortress. 

Dream looked forward gasping, as a cliff lay in front of them. 

But he didn’t slow down, he only sped up. 

“DREAM!?” George screamed out.

“Hold onto me and trust me!” He shouted, George and Sapnap surprisingly did as he said. He took something out of his inventory and jumped over the edge. 

George closed his eyes screaming, hearing Sapnap screaming as well. Dream was near silent except for a muffled squeak. But instead of finding themselves in the unbearable heat of the lava, they found themselves on the back of something rough yet oddly soft. 

Dream let out a sigh of relief. “I didn’t know if that would work or not,” he looked at George and Sapnap, snickering. “Whos scared now?” 

George and Sapnap opened their eyes. “Dream that wasn’t funny!” Sapnap shouted, voice slightly shaking. Dream wheezed, taking out the other fishing rod he had and put a piece of warped fungus at that end, the Strider waddling after it. They looked back at the glitched-out fortress, and they waddled back towards their portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions?


End file.
